


Saviour of the Modern Monarchy (The Once and Future King Remix)

by Elveatas (Ricecake)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake/pseuds/Elveatas
Summary: In hindsight, Merlin should probably never have mentioned that magical pregnancy was a possibility.





	Saviour of the Modern Monarchy (The Once and Future King Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Once and Future King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687088) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> My dearest, loveliest Clea. Remixing this has been so much fun even if it has at times also been a challenge. You are an absolute master of humour, and I have done my very best trying to catch your tone in this. I have probably failed horribly, but it was worth a try :p Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this little piece as much as I enjoyed reading the original fic.
> 
> And to all of you who aren't Clea, please go read the original fic first, otherwise I'm not sure how much sense this piece will make :)

Arthur Pendragon, _ex_ -king of the country, was probably the biggest prat Merlin had ever had the displeasure of meeting. In fact, had Merlin not needed the money so desperately, he would have quit within the first few minutes on his very first day, at approximately the time Arthur opened his mouth and stated his doubts concerning Merlin’s ability as a servant. Aside from the fact that Merlin was _not_ a servant but a helper, thank you very much, the insultingly unconvinced expression and the extremely arrogant tone Arthur had used had told Merlin that this job was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

As it was, though, Arthur’s father had made it almost impossible for magical people like Merlin to get a job, and anyway, it was only a month that Merlin would have to endure tending to the former royal arsehole, and beggars couldn’t really be choosers, and if Merlin wanted to eat, which he did want, then he needed the job. If he out of spite made sure to be extra terrible at whatever task Arthur had him perform, well, no one could prove anything. He also had a nice little business on the side selling signed photos of Arthur to the fanatic fangirls who’d taken up permanent residence outside the inn where Arthur was staying. Arthur was self-centred enough to sign without a fuss – by which Merlin meant that Arthur complained about it, loudly, and at great length – but still signed the pictures anyway.

However, as it was with all “good” things, the month eventually came to an end, and while Merlin would miss having money, and maybe also miss looking at Arthur’s face which was unfairly pretty whenever he wasn’t ordering Merlin about or complaining about some insignificant detail only prats paid attention to, he was relieved he could finally go back home.

And he would have done exactly that had he not ended up in an argument about whose fault it was that Arthur’s credit card had run out of money when Merlin went to pay for an extra night at the inn now that Arthur’s free month was up. Arthur, the supercilious sod, claimed that Merlin was to blame, which had to be the stupidest thing Merlin had ever heard as he’d only bought what _Arthur_ wanted him to buy. Arthur should have told Merlin there was a limit to the card in the first place, and if he hadn’t sent Merlin to buy so much crap that no sane person would ever need, he would still have plenty left. And how the hell could he be out of money, anyway? He’d been the king! He was supposed to be loaded!

Which led to Arthur explaining that his ancestor had been married to a man and not a woman as everyone had naturally presumed, therefore unable to have sired a child of his own bloodline. Thus, Arthur and quite a few of his predecessors should never have been kings and queens in the first place. Which was absolutely ridiculous, Merlin told him, because the husband of Arthur’s ancestor had, in fact, been a sorcerer, and there was this thing called magical pregnancy, that although forbidden and apparently forgotten, did exist. Merlin would know because he was a sorcerer himself.

In hindsight, Merlin should probably have kept his mouth shut. Because after that conversation, his life took a turn he could not have predicted even if he’d had the gift of Sight.

-ll-

“Alright, we need to set our plan into motion,” Arthur said with an expression approaching glee.

“I didn’t agree to any plan,” Merlin said, and watched in what was probably the opposite of horror as Arthur began unbuttoning his shirt.

“And why not?” Arthur said. “All you have to do is get with my child, go to the palace with me, and then you won’t have to work a day in your life anymore. There is, of course, the waving that we’ll have to sort out, but I’m sure I can order a suitable instructor for you.”

“I told you,” Merlin protested while Arthur took off his shirt and the t-shirt he wore underneath, “the waving sounds tedious. And who says I even want to get with _your_ child?”

“You should be honoured, Merlin,” Arthur told him as he supported himself on Merlin’s shoulder to get off his socks in a manner that seemed rather undignified for a royal person. “Half the people working here have propositioned me, and you’re the one who actually gets to do the deed.”

“How lucky I am,” Merlin deadpanned.

“Also, you’re not entirely ugly,” Arthur added, unbuttoning his trousers. “I’m sure we could produce some beautiful children if we tried.”

Which Merlin sort of had to concede when Arthur pushed his trousers down his legs and kicked them off. Arthur was… well, he was certainly not unpleasant to look at, and while Merlin had been gangly and awkward in his teenage years and early twenties, he’d long since grown into himself. One might almost call him handsome now. And with Arthur’s gorgeous genes? Surely any child between the two would be quite lucky in the looks department. Which didn’t mean Merlin was actually considering going along with Arthur’s ridiculous plan. Not at all. Not even a little.

Meanwhile, Arthur had managed to shed his underwear too, and was now standing before him, completely naked and with an eyebrow raised in an expression Merlin had learned meant “get on with it.” And well… Merlin was only human, so when Arthur took a step forward and grabbed the hem of Merlin’s shirt to lift it over his head, he was not met with much resistance. Merlin was appalled at his own body’s mutiny, he really was, and in no way was he allowing his fingers to start unbuttoning his trousers, and yet they seemed to have developed a mind of their own.

Arthur grinned, unbearably smug, which was really very annoying, and Merlin had spent so much time looking at it the last month that the only thing he could think of to do to wipe that grin off his royal face, was to step forward and kiss him. Just to shock him, of course. Unfortunately, Arthur didn’t appear very shocked and kissed back, which surprisingly turned out to be rather thrilling, and well… Merlin really didn’t have much to complain about, if he really thought about it.

Together, they managed to divest Merlin of his clothes in no time before Arthur pulled Merlin over to the bed and pushed him down on it in what was probably meant to be a really macho move.

“Hey,” Merlin protested as he bounced a little on the bed, “just because I am going to carry the child it doesn’t mean I’m a girl.”

Arthur crawled up on the bed to hover over him, grinning a rather wolfish grin and grabbed Merlin’s soft cock, stroking it into hardness with an embarrassingly few number of strokes. “I noticed,” he said.

Merlin would have answered, but he had a feeling that if he knew what was best for him, he should keep his mouth shut. Instead, he pushed his hand into Arthur’s hair and dragged him down into a filthy kiss, because that had worked so well previously. Arthur hummed in agreement and deepened the kiss. He also did a particular nice twist with his hand that made Merlin emit a low moan.

Arthur laughed into the kiss before he drew back to reach out towards the nightstand where he fished out a tube of lube. Merlin eyed it suspiciously. He hadn’t been the one to buy it, which meant that either the inn had provided it or Arthur had brought it with him when he’d been kicked out of the castle.

“How convenient,” Merlin commented pointedly.

Arthur shrugged a bit too nonchalantly. “One never knows when the opportunity arises.”

Merlin would have arched an inquiring eyebrow at him if Arthur hadn’t decided to slide down his body just then, his head mere inches above Merlin’s cock. He grinned up at Merlin, squirting a large glob of lube into his hand before tossing the tube over the side of the bed.

Merlin swallowed.

Arthur’s grin only widened before he took Merlin’s cock into his mouth, humming around the head. Merlin’s head fell back against the headrest at the sensation, and he barely noticed Arthur slicking up his fingers and sliding a hand behind Merlin’s buttocks. He did, however, notice when Arthur pressed a finger inside him to work him open, and especially when he added the second one.

He cursed and wondered when the hell he’d agreed to Arthur’s horrible plan. It was just really hard to argue when he did that wonderful thing with his tongue and then that other brilliant thing with his fingers where he hit just the right spot that made Merlin forget he’d ever voiced any protests.

Right until Arthur suddenly pulled off. “By the way,” he said as if it was a thought that had just struck him, “we need to get married. I am having no child out of wedlock.”

“Oh God,” Merlin groaned and turned his head to bury it in his pillow. How was he even going to begin explaining this to his mum?

-ll-

Unfortunately, as Arthur was no longer able to stay at the inn, he demanded that Merlin take him back to Merlin’s measly little flat until the baby bump was showing enough to be a thing. Merlin, of course, made loud and serious protests, but Arthur was a demanding prat, and also maybe Merlin felt a little bit bad when Arthur mentioned he’d have to stay out in the streets surrounded by his crazy fans if Merlin didn’t take him in.

And if they ended up having sex every night, just to be sure Merlin was actually pregnant, well, Merlin was too occupied complaining about all of Arthur’s horrible habits, like leaving dirty socks all over the place, and not washing his own dishes, to have energy to complain about that too. It was a matter of picking his battles, really.

-ll-

Merlin thought it was going to be hard to convince Morgana to give up the throne, but in the end she took one look from Arthur to Merlin and down to his expanding stomach, and then back to Arthur again, and said, “You’re lifting the ban on magic.”

“Of course,” Arthur said as if that had been the plan all along, which it sort of had, or else Merlin would have refused to become his consort, baby or no baby.

“And I want to be prime minister,” Morgana added.

“Deal,” Arthur had said, and then they shook hands and that was that.

Okay, yes, it was a bit more complicated than that because Morgana’s ridiculously lavish coronation had to be cancelled, and there were a lot of press conferences and a lot of questions, and most of it was very tedious and tiring. And absolutely _none_ of it was made better by the fact that Merlin was pregnant. Aside from the horrible morning sickness, he had to pee all the time, his back was starting to hurt considerably, and his mood swings were worse than any teenage girl’s he’d ever run into. He did, however, take great pleasure in waking Arthur up in the middle of the night to demand some kind of outrageous meal he simply had to eat right at that very minute. What he hadn’t counted on was for Arthur to simply call for a servant who would then proceed to procure whatever it was that Merlin had requested despite the fact that it should be virtually impossible to get a hold of in the middle of January.

“See,” Arthur said wearing one of his extra prattish smirks when Merlin had been served his meal, “that’s what a _proper_ servant is capable of.”

Merlin glowered at him, chewing his food as obnoxiously as possible. “With the way you treat your servants I’m surprised they allowed you to step foot in the palace again. You have a servant whose sole job is cleaning the toilets!” Merlin said. “I mean, what is up with that?”

Arthur’s expression darkened in response. “That servant should be lucky he has a job at all.”

Merlin arched an inquiring eyebrow, but Arthur refused to speak more on the matter, and since Merlin was content when he was eating, he let it slide.

Once Merlin was ready to sleep again, Arthur tugged himself into Merlin’s back, his hand resting on Merlin’s swollen stomach, and if he grumbled some nonsensical words about a certain servant named George Smart, and getting what was coming to him, Merlin felt kind enough not to mention it.


End file.
